I Swear I'm Not The Devil
by lulllaby
Summary: She sits alone again, And tries her best not to pretend, That all she used to live for, Was the love that wasn't there


So...This is my first X-Men story, and I'm a little iffy about it. Tell me what you think?

P.S. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY. And the song is Devil by Staind, so please don't sue me. :)

* * *

_She sits alone again  
And tries her best not to pretend  
That all she used to live for  
Was the love that wasn't there_

She can't believe it. How can he do that to her? She gave him everything, and what does he do? He throws it in her face and just expects her to live with it? Fuck that.

_And every time she needs to do things  
That she believes  
Will fill the void inside of her  
Because he was never there_

Of course when she goes to break it off with him he's with her. Kitty Pryde, the name makes her veins burn with anger. She knew Bobby was with her, but she was with him anyways. How dare she. And Bobby couldn't even break it off with her before going to someone else. How dare he. It gives her more resolve to break it off with him. It gives her reason to hate them more.

He tries to change her mind, tries to get her to stay with him.  
"No one will love you like I do," he says.  
"Good." She says, walking out of the school, "Means they won't cheat on me because they can't touch me."

_She says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

It's not too much to ask, right? For someone to love her for who she is? Someone who doesn't care that she can't touch them? Someone who won't run elsewhere to help their needs? She doesn't think so, but then again, they are all men. No wait...make that boys.

_She says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

_He tries to sleep again  
And he wonders when the pain will end  
The cuts, they may run deeper than his cracking outer shell_

He's laying in bed, wondering why he left. Sure, he's accepted here, and he didn't have to worry about getting yelled at for using his powers, but he missed her. He missed his Rogue. Someone he was pretty sure he was never going to get back.

He missed her smile, her smell, her hair. He just missed her.

_He looks with tired eyes  
At all the people hypnotized  
And wonders what can save him  
From his self created hell._

When he sees Bobby he doesn't really want to talk to him, and he knows Rogue would never take the 'cure', but if he doesn't torment him they will know, and they will do whatever it takes for him to not be distracted on a mission, but he doesn't want to do that to Rogue. He doesn't want to take away her choice, it wouldn't be right, she has to choose. So he goes and torments Bobby, telling him Rogue is weak for taking the 'cure', even if it hurts him to say it. Another thing that would tell them something is off with him, another reason for them to take her choice away.

All he really wants to do is to take Rogue and run away from all this. Away for the mutant haters, away from Xavier, and away from Magneto. He's tired of this world, he wants to be alone with Rogue.

_And he says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

Then he sets the clinic on fire, not wanting to deal with Bobby anymore than he had to.

_And he says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'_

_I always fail to see the little things in front of me  
The things that mean so much to you; a way to let you know.  
That I appreciate the way you always tolerate  
But sometimes when I medicate  
The frustration in you shows me how you feel._

Rogue won't care, at least that's what he always thinks. Of course he soon learned that just because Bobby thinks it does not mean it's right.

Rogue used to be all he needed, but after a while he needed to touch, to be a guy. Not that it turned out that way he wanted it to. He just thought he could use Kitty for when he needed to touch, he thought Rogue would understand that he still loved her. He just needed to feel someone.

_But I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil_

Of course when she left he thought she was just going to get the 'cure', trying to save their relationship, and he was going to go stop her from taking it.

He didn't realize how wrong he was until he saw them on the same side of the battle field, holding hands, sharing a kiss, and parting to their own separate fights.

It was then he realised, that even if he didn't cheat on her, he had no chance.

_And I scream,  
I swear I'm not the devil.  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil_


End file.
